1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer processors and processing systems, computer housings, and computer encasement modules. In particular, the present invention relates to a non-peripherals-based computer processor and processing system configured within a proprietary encasement module and having a proprietary electrical printed circuit board configuration and other electrical components existing in a proprietary design. Still further, the present invention relates to a robust customizable computer processing unit and system designed to introduce intelligence into various structures, devices, systems, and other items said items, as well as to provide unique computer operating environments.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
As one of the most influential technologies in either the modern or historical world, computers and computer systems have significantly altered the way we conduct and live our lives, and have accelerated technological advancement to an exponential growth pace. Indeed, computers and computing systems play an indispensable role in driving invention, enabling lightning speed technological advancement, simplifying tasks, recording and storing data, connecting the world, as well as numerous other applications in virtually every industry and every country around the world. Indeed, the computer has become an indispensable tool for both individuals, businesses, and governments alike. Since its inception, the computer and computing systems have undergone significant evolutionary changes. The small, powerful modern systems in use today are virtually incomparable to their ancestral counterparts of yesteryear.
Although the evolution of the processing capabilities of computers and computing systems reveals an exponential growth pattern, the physical and structural characteristics of these systems, namely the cases or encasement modules housing such electrical components as the processing (printed circuit boards, mother boards, etc.) and the peripheral components (hard drives, CD/DVD-ROM drives, sound cards, video cards, etc.) has unfortunately been limited to marginal improvement, with design considerations dictated by needed functionality, workability, and various component inclusion and associated design constraints. Computers and computing systems of today have not been able to shed the large, bulky encasement modules that support the processing and other components.
Conventional computer systems and their encasement modules, namely desktops, servers, and other similar computers or computing systems, while very functional and very useful, are large and bulky due to several reasons, one being that they are designed to comprise all of the components and peripheral devices necessary to operate the computer system, except the various external devices such as a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, and the like. Indeed, partly to blame for the proliferation and slow evolution of the large and bulky computer encasement module is the perceived convenience of bundling both processing components and peripheral components within a neat, easy-to-use, single package. Such encasement modules have a rather large footprint, are heavy, and do not lend themselves to mobility or environmental adaptability. However, little has been done to move away from this and such systems are commonplace and accepted. For example, server systems are typically found within some type of area or space or room specifically designed to house the box-like structure; desktop computers occupy a significant amount of space of workstations, with their presence sometimes concealed within desks; or, some computers are left out in the open because there is nowhere else to place them.
While obviously there are a significant number of advantages and benefits, there are several problems or flaws, both inherent and created, associated with conventional computers and computing systems and the encasement modules comprising such. First, they are aesthetically displeasing as they take up space, require multiple cords, and generally look out of place with furniture and other decor. Second, they are noisy and produce or radiate large amounts of noise and heat when in operation as generated from the processing and peripheral components contained therein. Third, they provide fertile ground for dust, debris, insects, and various other foreign objects. Fourth, they are difficult to keep clean, particularly the internal components. Fifth, they produce a great deal of radiation in the form of electromagnetic interference. Sixth, they do not lend themselves to environmental or situational adaptability, meaning they are one-dimensional in function, namely to perform only computing functions. Seventh, they are not easily scalable, meaning that it is difficult to couple multiple computers together to achieve increased processing capabilities, especially without ample space or real estate. Eighth, the size and number of existing components require forced cooling systems, such as one or multiple fans, to dissipate heat from the interior of the system. Ninth, they comprise a peripheral-based system that requires all the peripherals to be operable simultaneously without giving the user the ability to interchange any one peripheral or all of the peripherals as desired. Tenth, while some peripheral devices may be interchangeable, some are not. These peripherals, such as the hard drive, are permanent, fixed structures.
Another significant disadvantage with conventional computers and computing systems is their inability to be easily adaptable to various environments or placed into existing systems, devices, etc. to enable a “smart” system. Conventional computers sit on the floor or in a desk and operate in a limited manner. In addition, conventional computers are not designed to be integrated within or as part of a structure or device to introduce intelligence into the structure or device. Still further, conventional computers do not possess any significant load bearing capabilities that allow them to serve as support members, nor do they lend themselves to providing customizable work station environments.
Lastly, the means for dissipating heat or means for cooling the components of conventional computers and computing systems presents several disadvantages. In almost all cases, heat dissipation or cooling is achieved by some type of forced cooling system. This typically means placing or mounting one or more blowers or fans within the interior and providing means for ventilating the circulated air, such as by forming slits within the walls of the encasement module. Indeed, most of the computer encasements currently in existence require the use of a forced cooling system to dissipate heat and to cool the interior of the computer where the processing components are located to preserve or maintain acceptable temperatures for component operation. Moreover, as most of the peripheral devices used are found within the interior, the encasement modules tend to be rather large, having a relatively large interior volume of space. As a result, the thermal discharge from the processing components is essentially trapped within this volume of space because there is no way for the air to escape. Therefore, various mechanical devices, such as blowers or fans, are incorporated into conventional encasement modules to circulate the air and dissipate heat from the interior to the outside air, which causes undesirable increase in temperature in the room where the computer is located.
Accordingly, what is needed is a robust computer and computer system that is capable of being customized to perform computing functions within a wide range of new and existing environments to provide increased adaptability, usability, and functionality within these environments.